Five Nights at Freddy's TRUTH OR DARE!
by Princess25599
Summary: HI GUYS! IT'S AYAKA DASH! TODAY I BRING YOU THE ANIMATRONICS AND MIKE THE SECURITY GUARD OVER FOR A FUN AND DARING GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE, SO COMMENT DOWN BELOW SOME OF YOUR THOUGHTS TO TORTURE THE ANIMATRONICS! Freddy:*music* Ayaka: oh sh*t! *runs for her life* Freddy: *Screeches* Ayaka: *screams*
1. INTRO

**Truth or Dare with Five Nights at Freddy's**

"HEY GUYS!" I yell as I walk on stage and sit down. _(I have long black hair that reaches my waist, the hair is tucked in both sides behind my ears, I wear a sky blue headband, an ocean blue tank top with a pink heart on it, a light pink skirt and pink flats, my eyes are blue.)_ The audience cheers loudly and then quiets down after a few minutes. "Okay, so which characters do you want me to bring tonight?" I ask the audience. "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" yells the audience excited.

"Allright then! Let's get the animatronics and Mike the night security guard!" I said clapping my hands together and taking a remote from my pocket and pressing a blue botton. "First, let's see what's going on at Freddy's?" a big screen scrolled down and the pizzeria came to view, the sun is setting and the manager is leaving.

"Bye, Mike see you in the morning." the manager says and waves goodbye to Mike. "sure thing sir, I have everything under control." Mike responds and locks the pizzeria. Mike trembles with fear and heads to his office. "Poor Mike, he's terrified, let's help him." I say to the audience who nods in response. "Hey Mike," I say to a walkie talkie. Mike gets startled, and looks to his walkie talkie, he looks unsure but answers anyway. "Uh, hi? phone guy? who is this?"

I giggle, "Don't worry, I'm not phone guy, my name is Ayaka Dash and you have been chosen to be in a show with your friends the animatronics!" he looks at the walkie talkie shocked and answers nervously. "But how do you know me?" "no time for explanations Mike, today you will be send here to the show and don't worry about the place we have some substitutes on the way to take care of the pizzeria while you are gone." I say and with the snap of a finger the animatronics were being carried away by a claw and replaced with substitutes who were exactly the same, Mike was then grabbed by the waist by one of the claws and replaced with a substitute who was just like him.

"okay guys!" I say to the audience while the screen gets put away, please welcome, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy!" the audience roars in applause as the claws lower the animatronics, Foxy next to me, Chica next to Foxy, Bonnie next to Chica, and Freddy next to Bonnie. Mike was then lowered down as well and put in a chair next to Freddy. "Wha-wha-what's going on here? Where am I? Mike screams looking around nervously. "Hi Mike! You are in my show! And these people voted so you could be here with the animatronics!" I say to him as I calmly walk towards him gently patting his back, he soon realizes he is next to Freddy and yelps wrapping his arms around my shoulders in fear. "WHY AM I NEXT TO HIM?!" he yells, I sigh in desesperation and clap my hands making the claws come down again each grabbing a chair of each animatronic and Mike.

One of the claws lowers Foxy's chair next to me, to Foxy's right was Chica, Mike was at my left, Freddy next to Chica and Bonnie last. "okay, now we rinse the animatronics with my 'not-evil' gas", as tubes came down and rinsed the animatronics' bodies with the gas. "so they won't try to murder anyone and think we are endoskeletons." Soon the yellow gas filled all the animatronics' bodies fading later, as I later went towards them and tapped them each on the nose making them come to life.

The audience roared in applause to see the animatronics alive. "What's going on?" asked Chica looking around confused. " hi guys," I say standing in front of the animatronics. " you guys and Mike were selected to be in my show by this amazing audience." the animatronics looked at the crowd which responded with an applause and cheers.

"So what's this show about?" asked Freddy. I smirk evilly and answer slowly, "**Truth or Dare**..." "WHAT?!" yells all the animatronics and Mike. "Yeah! truth or dare! you guys are going to be asked by many people in fanfiction about truth or dare and you have to agree." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells all the animatronics and Mike except for Foxy. "You know I think I'll like this game it sounds daring mate, and I can finally be used again for something, thank you so much for bringing us here!" he tells me and grabs me in a big and warm bear hug.

I blush deeply, my face pressed against his chest fur, God, Foxy was always my favorite, I always knew I shared the same feeling of loneliness not to mention he is adorable. Still blushing, I wrap my arms around him and return the hug with love just so he knows that people still love him, we stay like that for a few minutes, I can see in the corner of my eye that Chica was looking at us with jealousy; we eventually broke part when most of the animatronics except Chica, Mike and the audience awwwed at the friendly hug.

"OKAY!" I say rubbing my hands together, I turned to you guys the fanfiction readers."Well guys you know the drill!

**Rules:**

post in the comments some truths and dares you want the animatronics and Mike to do! If you want to include me go ahead! Just not rated M, no sex, AND if you wanna be co-host or guest in my next chapter leave a coment with the following information:

Name:

Nickname: (If you don't have one it's okay)

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: (if yoou are animatronic it's fine)

Fav animatonic:

Fav. guard:

Fav hobbies:

most hated character:

Why you wanna be here: (if it's breathtaking this part you might be in the fanfiction for the whole story!)

Right now, these are the character that are participating:

Freddy Fazbear the bear

Bonnie the bunny

Chica the chicken

Foxy the pirate fox

Mike the security guard

Comment if you want more characters in this story!

**NOTE: OC ENTRIES ARE RIGHT NOW CLOSED! PLEASE DON'T SEND OCS BECAUSE I HAVE ALOT OC ENTRIES WILL RE-OPEN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**


	2. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow! Three reviews, one like, and one follow in only an hour?! You guys are amazing! Just wanted to clear that the reviews I got in this hour are people wanting to be in the story. GREAT! Now let me just tell you you need to tell me whether you want to be a CO-HOST or GUEST if you didn't answer the question: "Why I wanna be there" please answer back and leave some more truths or dares for the animatronics and Mike! They are very excited!**

"YAY!" yelled Foxy waving his arms up into the air. However the other animatronics and Mike didn't see it this way,"NOOOOOOOO! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" they yelled at Ayaka and Foxy.

Foxy then whimpers like a puppy and looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes. I grow furious as I run towards the other animatronics and Mike with a demonic voice, "HEY! NO YELLING AT POOR FOXY! HE LIKES THE IDEA! COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!" "EEEEEEPPPPPP!" squeals the other animatronics and Mike who leap from their chair and make a run for it, a furious Ayaka behind them.

Foxy then sweatdrops and laughs nervously as he faces the audience and says,"Well that's all, see y'all in the next chap peace mates!"


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just to let you know that if you are not included in the story, it does not mean I don't want you to be here, it means you might be in chapter 2, I decided around 2 or 3 true people for each gender (boy or girl) so right now we have 3 female co-osts, 2 male co-hosts, and one guest. Let's get on with the story.**

"Hello everyone!" I yell to the audience who cheered in reponse. The animatronics also waved at the audience and Mike gave a small wave. "Okay, so 4 days ago, I posted how to enter, so right now before we start with the truths or dares let's welcome our female co-hosts starting with Radha!

The crowd cheers as a 15-year-old girl with red hair, headphones and converse, red sneakers, green neon eyes, a hoodie with aguamarine color, and blue jeans. She walks towards the center of the stage and boows to the audience who cheers for her. "alright Radha, where do you wanna sit?" I ask her as I clap my hands letting a claw come down wth a chair. "Next to Bonnie." she says cheerfully stealing a glance at Bonnie who blushes but smiles. the claw loweres the chair to Bonnie's right and Radha sits down and hugs Bonnie who hugs back. "Awww, that's so cute." I say as they realease each other. "Okay, now our next female co-host is Lilly!" the crowd cheers again as a 21-year-old girl walks towards the center of the stage, she has very short brown hair, bown eyes, tan skin, wears black glasses, a striped shirt, blue jeans, black converse she has a pencil behind her ear, she wears no jewerly and makeup. She walks to the center of the stage and waves at the crowd.

She looks at Bonnie and has hearts in her eyes. Bonnie smiles sweetly at her as another chair comes down to Bonnie's left and Lilly sits down hugging Bonnie's left arm. "I love you Bonnie," she says softly. He smiles at her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "That's so cute." I say let's head on to the last female co-host. Please welcome, Sora the cat!" the audience cheers as a female cat appears and heads towards the center of the stage, she is light red, has silver eyes, and a long tail. She sits down next to Mike and smiles at the crowd.

"Okay now let's welcome our male co-hosts, starting with Five nights at Freddy's number 1 fan, Sean!" the audience cheers as a boy with glasses, blonde hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers walks towrds the stage and bows, the audience roars with applause and he sits next to Sora. "Now let's welcome our next co-host fxcf!" a black humanoid animatronic wolf with purple eyes and cool glowing teal chest fur, no shirt, and black shorts wlaks to the center of the stage and bows he then sits down next to Sean.

"Okay!" I clap my hands together "now, let's head on to the game! Let's start with Lilly's entry!" Lilly smirks from her seat, I reach to a top hat and take out Lilly's entry for a truth or dare.

"okay it says: _**1) all play Five Nights at Freddy's 2; 2) Freddy slap Foxy; 3) Bonnie play a song on your guitar, a love song; 4) Chica don't eat pizza for a day; 5) Foxy dance to 'what does the fox say?'; 6) Mike, hug and kiss all the animatronics**_. Okay guys! Bring my laptop!" I yell to the people backstage. They bring a Lenovo computer and set it down in the middle of the room and we all take turns.

I was able to make it to night 3 but old Bonnie murdered me. "ahhhh!" I yell as Bonnie jumps to my face. Next, was Foxy who survived to night 3 just like me and murdered by the same character. Chica played next and survived to night 2, Freddy played next and survived only the first night, everyone laughed and Freddy grumbled, Bonnie took control later, he survived to night 3, Mike ended up like Freddy and got killed on night 1. Redha survived to night 2, Lilly to night 3 and squealed when old Bonnie killed her. Sora made it to night 2, Fxcf made it to night 2 and Sean made it to night 5. After that, the computer was taken away and Freddy slapped Foxy, "ouch..." whimpered Foxy as he rubbed his cheek, Chica immediately hugged Foxy in comfort while I hugged Freddy who was apologizing to Foxy. I sneaked a glare to Lilly who was laughing silently.

"Now Bonnie, a love song, let me help you." I say as I give Bonnie his guitar and a paper, I clap my hand as a claw grabs Bonnie and puts him in the middle of the stage, we back up and the claws grab Lilly's and Radha's chair putting them each on opposite sides of Bonnie, he looked at the paper adjusted his guitar and started singing:

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts you're standing there**

**on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights see the party the ball gowns i make my way through the crowd and say 'hello'**

**little did you know that I was Romeo I was throwing pebbles**

**and your daddy said 'stay away from Juliet' **

**and you were crying on the staircase begging me 'please don't go'**

**then you said, ' Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all is left to do is run', I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess **

**it's a love story baby just say 'yes'**

**so I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes, skip this town for a little while**

**Cause I was Romeo you were a scarlet letter**

**and your daddy said, 'stay away from Juliet'**

**but you were everything to me **

**you were begging me 'please don't go'**

**and you said, ' Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all is left to do is run' I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess**

**it's a love story baby just say 'yes'**

**'Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it's real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess.'**

**it's a love story baby just say yes.**

**(pause) oohhh...oh..oh..**

**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around**

**your faith in me was fading, when I met you in the outskirts of town**

**and you said, 'Romeo save me I've been feeling all alone I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**is this in my head I don't know what you are thinking' **

**I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**'Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone, I love you'**

**and that's all I really know, 'I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress'**

**it's a love story baby just say yes**

**oohh-oh-oh**

**cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

Eventually both Radha and Lilly had hearts in their eyes and to which immediatelly, they tackled Bonnie and kissed him leaving kiss marks on his face.

After, that I checked the card again, "Chica, don't eat pizza for a whole day." I said pointing at Chica. "WHAT?!" she said shocked, she then covered her eyes and sobbed, "I can't survive without pizza!" she wailed. Foxy had a look of compassion in him, he got out of his seat, grabbed Chica and sat her down on his legs rubbing her back gently, while she turned deep red from being seated on top of Foxy; however me and fxcf to had hearts in our eyes. "Foxy, time for dancing!" I said in a sing song voice. Foxy became wide-eyed and wrapped his arms tighter around Chica's waist making her blush deeper, "No I won't do it! I hate that song!" he said burying his face on Chica's waist. It took almost all the co-hosts and me to pry Chica off Foxy and get him to stand up. "Now go Foxy!" Eventually Foxy started dancing in his own unique pirate way and as soon as the music stopped, he snatched Chica from me and placed her again on his lap and sat down. "Mike, time for a hug and kiss!" I said. Mike gulped, he was really terrified of them but he had warmed up to them little by little; he first turned to Freddy and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then he hugged him tight, to which Freddy responded by hugging back; Bonnie gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down, Mike gave him a quick hug while Bonnie's fans glared at him; Chica accepted the hug and kiss with little emotion; he gave Foxy a kiss and before he could hug Foxy, he threw his arms around Mike hugging him tight wagging his tail. Foxy put Mike down in his chair and walked off sitting next to me.

I stand up, clap my hands to get everyone's attention and I look at the readers. "OKAY! So, that's all for today, I'm gonna start working on Chapter 2 if you were not here, I'm sorry but I promise you will be in the next one, but please send more truths or dares! I'll be waiting for more! Bye Guys!" I say waving at the readers.


	4. Chapter 2 intro

A/N:

Hey guys! Wow, three reviews in one hour? You guys really love Five Nights at Freddy's huh? Okay, so right now I will tell you who are going to be the GIRLS who will stay _permanently_ please note that more girls will be added, the list for the boys is not yet 100 % confirmed who will stay because there is vry little participation for the boys. So, let me tell you which girls will stay:

_**Radha**_

_**Lilly**_

_**FOXYFAN4LIFE**_

_**MCRockerGirl (MC)**_

_**Shyanne (Moxy)**_

Okay, so the last three girls will be announced in the later chapters. If your OC didn't make it to be permanent co-host, don't worry this list can change, so keep going with the dares! I'll see in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone!" I yell and the crowd cheers. "Welcome back to Five Nights at Freddy's TRUTH OR DARE! Where you ask your fav characters questions or dare them to do something! Right now, let me introduce you to the other members of the animatronics tha will be joining us: **Golden Freddy, Toy Chica, and Gold Bonnie!**" I yell as a claw lowers Goldie next to Freddy, Toy Chica next to the original Chica, and Gold Bonnie next to Mike. "Anti-evil gas please!" I say as the new animatronics were being showered with the gas, like last time, I poked them each on the nose to bring them to life.

I walk towards the center of the stage and say, "Okay guys so sadly some co-hosts will have to leave in order to get or other co-host waiting backstage." the audience awwws in dissapointment, while Radha and Lilly hold on to Bonnie for dear life not wnting to leave him. Bonnie wraps them in a hug protectively and kisses each on the forehead.

"Okay guys, so right now the co-hosts we have from last chapter are: Radha, Lilly, Sora, Sean, and fxcf. So let me tell you who will stay. Radha, Sean, and fxcf will stay while Lilly and Sora will have to leave. " I say looking sad. I tiptoe to Bonnie and whisper something in his ear, he blushes but nods. Bonnie lifts Lilly's face which is wet with tears, and slowly kisses her on the lips. Lilly's face looks shocked but relaxes as she wraps her arms around Bonnie's neck deeping the kiss. Sora smiles sweetly and says a proper goodbye to everyone, before she leaves, she hugs me and whispers "Thank you for letting me stay." I hug her back and she leaves.

Lilly stands up blushing and turns to leave, I grab her arm and she looks at me confused. "Before you go, I received a truth for you and Radha, want to answer it?" She gives a small smile and nods, I grab the truth. "This is from SonofDeath, he says: 'Radha and Lilly: Do you two have Dreams about Bonnie?'" Lilly blushes as well as Radha. Lilly answered, "I once had a dream that I was in the security room and Freddy was about to kill me, but then Bonnie came out of nowhere and punched Freddy until he was cold, he hugged me and said he will protect me forever." Bonnie blushed at what Lilly said and it was now Radha's turn to speak, "Well, one time I dreamed that I was in the park and I was assaulted by a group of men, I didn't have anything with me to protect me so I just looked away waiting for them to punch me when I heard a moan and a screech, the men screamed in pain and I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms, I looked up and saw Bonnie carrying me. 'Are you okay?' he asked me I just smiled and leaned in his chest." Bonnie blushed deeper, Lilly smiled cutely at Bonnie and left.

"Okay," I say wiping some tears from my eyes. "Remember! lilly WILL come back! This is just for this show! We need more space!Let's welcome our next co-hosts! Starting with CINDY!" A 17-year-old girl with Green &amp; Red eyes mixed, curly brown hair and blue highlights,5'7 feet tall, open black and red plaid shirt and white under shirt, blue skinny ripped jeans, black combat boots, maple leaf earrings, and Canadian accent walked towards the stage and sat down in Lilly's seat resting her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie smiled and petted her head. "The next girl is MC!" A 13-year-old girl with mid-back brown slightly curly hair, brown eyes, and glasses comes running she hugs Bonnie and Foxy and sits down next to my chair.

"Okay, the next girl is part of Foxy's family okay?" Foxy's ears pearched up at that statement. "please welcome Moxy!" a 17-year-old girl with red hair curvy long hair black pants and red torn shirt with high heel bouts on comes in. Foxy leapts from his chair and runs towards her sweeping her off her feet in a hug, she laughs and hugs back, kissing his cheek. He sets her down and she sits next to Goldie who gives her a flirty look, she blushes in return. "Okay, and the last co-host of the day is FOXYFAN4LIFE!" A tall blonde girl w/ wavy hair and crimson eyes also she has a shirt w/ foxy's FNAF 1 attack on, long black pants and red sneakers. She sees Foxy and literally tackles him to the ground filling him with kisses. Chica stares down her face starting to get red with anger, I sweatdrop as a chair lowers on my left side but she is still kissing Foxy.

Foxy looks at me and Chica with a face that said, 'Help Me' eventually, it took all of the cast to pry this girl off Foxy but once we accomplished it, me, Chica, and Moxy hurried over to Foxy who was unconscious and we all tried to wake him up. The rest of the gang put Foxyfan4life in her chair and she was struggling to get up, I snap my fingers and a seatbelt wrapped itself around her waist and stomach preventing her from moving. After 5 minutes, Moxy managed to wake up Foxy by tickling him. "Okay, " I say sitting down and taking a deep breath "Let's start with the dares. The first one is from some named, _THE real assistant_: Truths! **Freddy: Where did you get that awesome hat? it reminds me of a puzzle**..."

Freddy looks gloomly at the floor and says, "Back when I was being created in 1979, I was born without a hat. So my perfomances were without the hat.. one day, a little boy with a bandage on his left eye came to the restaurant with a plushie that had my hat on it. He ran up to me as soon as I was done with the show, he told me he comes everyday just to see me because he liked me so much like a big brother, of course I hugged him I never felt so loved in my life. He took the hat off the plushie he had, and put the hat on my head. He told me that I looked great and that he will come back the next day but he didn't... after the restaurant closed that day, I heard a terrible crash outside the restaurant, and what I saw there, I will never forget. A car was against a tree, and the paramedics were getting someone out of the car, I made my way to them and they showed me the person..."

Freddy started sobbing and he covered his eyes but he continued talking. "it was the little boy from the day before, he was barely alive and he had a shirt with my picture on it all torn up, he looked at me and said to me, 'Freddy, thank you for being an awesome big bro, I love you so much, please sing the twinkle little star song again,' I knew he was going to die and that was his last wish for me, so I did. I sang to him, and when I was done, he reached out his hand for mine, I grabbed it gently to not hurt him.

He snuggled close to me, and smiled sweetly, 'Thank you Freddy, I love you so much please tell my parents I love them too. Freddy, keep the hat and don't forget me.' 'I will never forget you buddy' I told him, he was starting to go limp. 'Thank you big brother best friend forever.' he said and died in my arms, I couldn't help it, I started crying so bad I wrapped myself in his cold body hugging him and these were the last words I told him, 'Don't worry little bro, your b.b.b.f.f (big brother best friend forever) will never forget you, you and I will always be together in our hearts.' the paramedics took him after a good 10 minutes taking him away, and that was the last time I saw and talked with him." Freddy took his hat off and pressed it to his chest a few running down his eyes. "and ever since that day, this hat was precious to me in order to keep his memory alive." Freddy eventually broke out sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone in the cast and audience was crying by the heart-breaking story, I immediately stood up, ran to Freddy and hugged him tight letting a few tears run down my cheeks too, he hugged me in return; and then every single one of the cast on stage hugged Freddy in comfort while he continued sobbing.

After a good 15 minutes of crying our hearts out, I told Sean to take over the questions while I took Freddy outside to get some fresh air and company. Sean wiped his eyes and looked at the card I left in my chair, he grabbed it and read the card. " Okay, **Mike: Why do you stay at freddy frazbears?**"Mike said, "Well at first it was because I visited the resturant when I was a kid but I also really needed the money, so that's why." "All right then," Sean says and reads the next one. '**Chica:Is that your cupckae in this office? (Points at cupcake) Why is it here? And what are you doing in the kitchen?'" **

Chica get wide-eyed and says, "My cupcake in the office?! I never knew it was there, the staff always takes my cupcake and I don't know where they put it, so know I know where it is, for the next time! And I normally either clean the kitchen because the chefs are too lazy to clean, or sometimes I make some pizza for everyone."

Goldie then stood up and said, "I'm sorry but I'm going to go check on my little bro, I'll be right back," he said and started walking, but Moxy put a hand on his shoulder "I'll come with you," she said. Goldie nodded and they both left the stage.

"Okay then," Sean said and then read the card."**Bonnie: Can I borrow your guitar?**" Bonnie shrugged and held his guitar out, a claw took the guitar from him but Bonnie still wanted to keep it. " **Foxy: Why are you singing in the game?**" Foxy smiled a small sad smile and said, "Well, I'm always alone in me cove, so singing is the only way I find to not be sad or bored"

"Okay," Sean said and looked at the paper again. "Now for dares**... Mike: I want you to dress up in a animatronic suit of your choice, one empty one of course**."

Mike asked for a Bonnie suit and he put it on, he smiled goofly before taking the suit off and sitting down again. Before Sean continued, I came back with Freddy, Moxy, and Goldie all happy. "Thank you Sean, I can take it from here." I said taking the paper from Sean. "no problem" he says. "Okay, let's see the next one. **One animatronic: the host can pick this, one animatronic is Mike's butler, and must do anything he says**." I stop to think. "Golden Bonnie, you be Mike's butler." "WHAT?!" he screeches, we all had to cover our ears from the loud noise. "you don't have a choice Springtrap, the dare said I can choose." Springtrap grumbles and he changes into a suit and stands behind Mike with his arms behind his back. "Okay next one, **Chica: Make me a pizza**. " she smiles wide and dashes out the stage leaving a strong wind following her, and everyone's hair made a mess. "She sure is excited" Radha said fixing her hair. "She sure is," I say fixing my hair and reading the card again. "**Bonnie: I want you running around saying random Bugs Bunny quotes! " **Bonnie blushed deep, he stood up and ran around yelling "WHAT'S UP DOC?" and other quotes. A few minutes later, he came back embarrased. "**Freddy: (You thought I forgot about you, didn't you?) You are my second favorite, so eat this cookie." **Freddy smiled big and I handed him a giant cookie, Chica then came back smiling big and sat next to Foxy. "Allright last one from _THE real assistant_; **Foxy: I want you to run a marathon. Not a mile one, like a twelve mile one.**" Foxy stood up and went to a racing track just outside my studio. There, he ran 12 miles, and as soon as he was done, he collapsed from exhaustion. We all sweatdropped, "Um, Moxy, Chica, and Foxyfan4life; I'm gonna need your help to carry Foxy all the way back here." They nodded and I said, "We'll be right back with the next card." We left and on the screen it can be seen that Chica was holding Foxy's head, Moxy had lifted his left side, Foxyfan4life his right side, and I held on to his legs. Boy, for someone so thin he sure was very heavy. We got back and we laid Foxy on his chair. "Okay Moxy your dare: _**Kiss me gold and then if you like it make out with me. Must like it ." **_Moxy blushed deep but Goldie smirked at her, he grabbed her off guard and kissed her. Moxy melted onto Goldie's arms and let him kiss her more to which she also responded kissing back, the kiss became so intense tht Goldie was starting to tug on Moxy's shirt. Seeing what was going to happen I clapped my hands and poofed them to another room where they could have their privacy.

"Okay well!" I said getting the attention of the crowd. "Lilly is supposed to be here permanently but she will come back next chapter, I just needed some space for new co-hosts. Wnat to dre the co-hosts and me? LEave it in the comments! If you didn't appear there is a chance you might appear next chapter. Now you can dare: **GOLDEN FREDDY, TOY CHICA, AND SPRINGTRAP! There will be more characters coming so stay tuned! **I'll see you later guys bye!" "Oh Goldie, yeah... right there! H-harder!" Moxy can be heard from the other room. Foxy growled, sibling protection becoming active, he was about to sprint to the room when me and Chica held on to him. "NO FOXY! BAD FOX!" I say trying to pull him back in his seat.

**(a/n: In Freddy's tale, I REALLY cried whle writting it. No joke.)**


	6. NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys all like my FNAF Truth or Dare so because of all the activity especially of the girls. I decided to make a new fanfic with all of you girls and guys who love an especific animatronic and make a short one-shot of you with them! This time you tell me:

Name:

How you want your animatronic to call you:

Age:

Fav. Song:

Appearance:

Fav. Animatronic:

Least Animatronic:

How you want it? (Lemon; cute; kid; pregnant, etc.)

Comment your thoughts and by th way, 2 more things:

1) The fanfic will be called, "My Robot and Me One-Shots"

2) In the last chapter of the truth or dare, Moxy and Goldie did NOT have sex the kiss was just agitated. Moxy stopped Goldie when she remembered the rules, and the room was sound-proof but Moxy was enjoying it too much we could actually hear her.

See ya! I will be waiting for dares and requests for my new fanfic!

(A/N: The fanfic will NOT be made until I receive the FIRST request.


	7. NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT 2

**Hi guys! So this will e the last a/n for this chapter, I just wanted to tell you a few things:**

**1) MY ROBOT AND ME ONE-SHOTS IS NOW IN PROGRESS! **

**The first person who reviewed is Zyla and she will be in the 1st chapter of the fanfic. **

***THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT* When you tell me you want to be in the new fanfic please tell me, "What nickname or petname would you like to be called by your animatronic? Example:"**

**"Hey sweety," Foxy said wrapping his arm around Ayaka's shoulders.**

**HOW YOU WANT IT: There are different options**

**1- Child**

**2- Child separated from animatronic and returns**

**3- animatronic protects you**

**4- abused child/teen**

**5- bullied**

**6- lemon**

**7- Romeo and Juliet (meaning you can't be together becuase of your family who forbids it)**

**8- Songfic**

**9- shy reader**

**10- 7 minutes in heaven**

**11- childhood crush**

**2) ALSO! FNAF TRUTH OR DARE! CO-HOSTS SEARCH IS OVER FOR NOW! Seriously I have 7 boys and 6 girls, that's alot! BUT! Don't be dissapointed because on Chapter 10, I will switch co-hosts to others. So I will have your entry written down so when Chapter 10 comes, you will have the chance to be in the story. Right now I need more TRUTHS OR DARES!**

**I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	8. Chapter 3

"Hey guys!" I say getting the attention of the audience who roared in applause. "Just as a quick reminder, here are the characters you can dare:

**1\. Freddy**

**2\. Bonnie**

**3\. Chica**

**4\. Foxy**

**5\. Mike**

**6\. Golden Freddy**

**7\. Toy Chica**

**8\. Springtrap**

**9\. Ayaka Dash (The host=me!)**

**10\. Radha**

**11\. Lilly**

**12\. FOXYFAN4LIFE**

**13\. MC**

**14\. Moxy**

**15\. Sean**

**16\. fxcf**

**17\. Kaymin**

**18\. Savion"**

I took a deep breath and talked again, "Okay so, let's welcome back our permanent co-host, Lilly!" I said moving my hand to the side of the stage, Bonnie shot up from his seat and Lilly ran to him tackling him in a big bear hug while he hugged her back gently stroking her hair. She then tackled me in a hug, I laughed hugging her back; Bonnie being a gentleman, offered his hand to Lilly who took it immediately and lead her to a chair next him. "Okay now!" I say clapping my hands and getting the attention of everyone let's welcome our new co-host, SonofDeath!" a 17-year-old boy, he has pale skin, blue eyes, 5'6 feet tall, dirty blonde hair, athletic body build, grey zip-up hoodie, white shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He acts like a ninja and jumps though the walls later appearing out of nowhere behind Ayaka. "EEEEEEKKKK!" squealed Ayaka in surprise she then whacked SonofDeath in the back of the head. "Don't scare me!" SonofDeath rubbed his head and sat down next to Toy Chica. "Okay, next co-host is... Kaymin!" A 21-year-old male with about 5'6 tall, average build, brown chestnut hair, military hair cut with bangs slightly spiked, blue eyes. He wears a white long sleeved button up with sleeves rolled up to elbows, dark blue jeans, brown boots with straps, and a black sleeveless trench coat with hood. He gives Ayaka a hug and sits next to Mike. "And finally our FNAF characters, **Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, **and **Jeremy Fitzgerald**!" They all entered the stage, I hugged Toy Freddy and Jeremy who blushed and hugged back. Toy Freddy sat down besides Kaymin, Toy Bonnie sat down on Toy Chica's right and she hugged him while he hugged back. Jeremy sat down next to Mike who gave him a hug and rufffled his hair, Jeremy laughed and pushed him aside. I sat down and got a paper with the dares. "Okay guys! Here is the first entry! This is from you Kaymin!" Kaymin smiles and relaxes on his chair. "_**Dare: The frazbear crew plus mike must sing Hero by Skillet ( the legion of doom remix) while Ayaka Dash and myself sing Half of my heart by John Mayer. **_

"Okay guys! singing time!" I give each animatronic a microphone, and fix Springtrap's audio box and they began singing:

_**I'm just a step away**_  
_**I'm just a breath away**_  
_**Losin' my faith today**_  
_**(Fallin' off the edge today)**_

_**I am just a man**_  
_**Not superhuman**_  
_**(I'm not superhuman)**_  
_**Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It's just another war**_  
_**Just another family torn**_  
_**(Falling from my faith today)**_  
_**Just a step from the edge**_  
_**Just another day in the world we live**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**I need a hero to save me now**_  
_**I need a hero (save me now)**_  
_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

_**I've gotta fight today**_  
_**To live another day**_  
_**Speakin' my mind today**_  
_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**I've gotta make a stand**_  
_**But I am just a man**_  
_**(I'm not superhuman)**_  
_**My voice will be heard today**_

_**It's just another war**_  
_**Just another family torn**_  
_**(My voice will be heard today)**_  
_**It's just another kill**_  
_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**I need a hero just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_  
_**Who's gonna help us survive**_  
_**We're in the fight of our lives**_  
_**(And we're not ready to die)**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_  
_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_  
_**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**_  
_**Livin' in me**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_  
_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_  
_**And if it kills me tonight**_  
_**(I will be ready to die)**_

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life**_  
_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I need a hero**_  
_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_  
_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_**I need a hero**_  
_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_  
_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_  
_**I need a hero**_  
_**I need a hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time **_

The crowd roared in applause while the animatronics vowed and sat down, me and Kaymin stood up grabbing each a mike and sang:

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends**_  
_**free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**_  
_**then you come crashing in, like the realest thing**_  
_**trying my best to understand all that your love can bring**_

_**oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_  
_**half of my heart takes time**_  
_**half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**_  
_**that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**_  
_**oh, with half of my heart**_

_**I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else**_  
_**I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself**_  
_**lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came**_  
_**Showing me another way and all that my love can bring**_

_**oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_  
_**half of my heart takes time**_  
_**half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**_  
_**that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**_  
_**oh, with half of my heart**_  
_**with half of my heart**_

_**your faith is strong**_  
_**but I can only fall short for so long**_  
_**Down the road, later on**_  
_**you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart**_  
_**but I can't stop loving you**_  
_**I can't stop loving you [x3]**_  
_**but I can't stop loving you with half of my...**_

_**half of my heart**_  
_**half of my heart**_

_**half of my heart's got a real good imagination**_  
_**half of my heart's got you**_  
_**half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**_  
_**that half of my heart won't do**_

_**half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring**_  
_**And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything**_

_**half of my heart [x6] **_

The audience roared in applause and I went back to the chair and took out the paper:

_**Truth: To Frazbear crew and mike. What would be your reactions if you were the night guards and mike was the animatronic that scares you? **_

"Well I would probably run the hell out of there." Freddy said. "I would probably hide where he can't find me," Bonnie said. "I would make him a pizza and try to be friends" Chica smiled in an anime way, "I would give him a hug" Foxy said.

"That's so kawaaii," I said and read the next entry. "This one is from Candy and she said,

_**Freddy: give everyone a hug**_

_**Bonnie:Act like a girl for the rest of the chapter**_

_**Chica: Do the chicken dance**_

_**Foxy: sing a pirate song like, You are a pirate, or what do we do with a drunken sailor**_

_**Golden Freddy:(if he's in this) sing "Justgold"**_

_**Mike: act out The living tombstones "Five nights at Freddy's song"**_

Freddy smiled and hugged Goldie who hugged him back with love, then Freddy hugged Bonnie who blushed but hugged back snuggling his face on Freddy's neck. Freddy then hugged Chica and Foxy who hugged back gladly each wagging their tails in the process. Freddy then walked towards all the co-hosts and swooped them up in a big hug which they all hugged back. When he picked me up in a hug, I immediately hugged back and snuzzled in his chest, he was super fluffy that I could spend all day hugging him and never get tired. But eventually, I had to let him go, and me and Freddy sat back down. "Okay Bonnie, girl time!" "How am I supposed to be a girl?" he asked obviously annoyed. I grabbed a needle and injected him in the arm to which he collapsed and passed out.

Radha and Lilly gasped and quickly kneeled besides Bonnie but and Freddy held them back. Bonnie was engulfed in a blue light which later turned pink and when the light disappeared, Bonnie had the figure of a girl. "What happened?" Bonnie asked. Radha and Lilly broke free and ran towards Bonnie to assist her. Freddy blushed at Bonnie's figure. "Chica, do the chicken dance!" Chica blushed deeply and started dancing then immediately sat down. "Foxy, the pirate song!" Foxy whooped and strted singing and dancing, while his fangirls and me started singing and dancing along.

Then Foxy sat down quite happy, then I told Gold he had to sing "Just Gold" he shrugged and walked towards the mike.

Chorus:

Time for the main attraction! The story must be told!

Time for a chain reaction! It never get's old!

Some bot's get satisfaction, Breaking the mold!

Some Bot's are just distraction's... some bots are JUST GOLD!

Verse 1:

I am not the bad guy... I'm just a bit suprising...

It's not worth losing sleep... It's not worth anylizing!

There was a time, not so long ago at all...

I was just like you... Can you hear my call?

Pre-Chrous:

Now im poppin' in, over here, over there! I'll be checking in, but you will never be aware!

In the beggining i kept a keen eye on the state of affair's with the new guy!

Now i got a new gig! (let me know if ya dig) Ain't goin' home, so better go big!

just gotta glance at Cam 2B, Then you get a little suprise...

_**ITS ME!**_

_**You may say that i'm breaking your mind... In my opinion... **_

_**You're much too kind... **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Time for the main attraction! The story must be told! **_

_**Time for a chain reaction! It NEVER get's old! **_

_**Some bot's get satisfaction... Breaking the mold! **_

_**Some bots are just distraction's... some bots are "JUST GOLD"! **_

_**verse 2: **_

_**You did a good job... Watching those little screen's... **_

_**It warm's my servo's and curcait's... To hear some fresh scream's... **_

_**But dont get me wrong, You were very brave! **_

_**When faced with freindly singing animal's, You never caved! **_

_**Pre-Chorus: **_

_**I'm finished training, done explaining! No more fact's are left remaining... **_

_**Now you know the gist of it! Your're a perfect fit! **_

_**I dont wanna hear no more complaining! I'm passing down this "Golden" oppurtunity! **_

_**Eternal scrap-yard immunity! Take it with pride, and enjoy the ride! **_

_**You'll forever be apart of this community! **_

_**You may say that's it's all in your mind... But in the end I think that you will find... **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION! YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD! **_

_**YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION! THAT NEVER GET'S OLD! **_

_**SOME BOT'S GET SATISFACTION! Breaking the mold! **_

_**SOME BOT'S ARE JUST DISTRACION'S! **_

_**SOME BOT'S ARE JUST GOLD! **_

_**you are the main attraction... your story must be told... **_

_**You are a chain reaction... That never get's old... **_

_**Some bot's get satisfaction... breaking the mold! **_

_**Some bots are just distraction's... some bot's are "JUST GOLD"... **_

Moxy clapped and cheered and hugged Goldie who hugged back and they both sat down. "Mike, act the song of Five Nights at Freddy's!" After a few minutes everyone cheered as the animatronics and Mike sat down.

"Okay guys!" I said looking at the readers, "Remember no more co-hosts until further notice! Please send me more truth or dares! Requests for my other story My Robot and Me One-Shots! and if you have other ideas for other fanfictions please tell me! In the next chapter, I will have a list of ALL the permanent co-hosts AND Five Nights at Freddy's characters! I know that we are missing Baloon Boy, Marionette, Mangle, Phone Guy, and Vincent. But don't worry if you don't want some characters that are not here, you cansay it and I won't include them in the story, wait for th next a/n to choose who stays and who goes! Bye!" I say waving goodbye to the audience.

(**PLEASE NOTE! NO MORE ENTRIES WITH CO-HOSTS! I HAVE A LOT OF CO-HOSTS ALREADY! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME A DESCRIPTION OF YOUR OC JUST TRUTHS OR DARES! UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE I WILL TELL YOU WHEN CO-HOSTS WILL BE BACK! BUT FOR NOW UNTIL I REACH CHAPTER 10 WHICH THE A/N DON'T COUNT AS A CHAPTER NO MORE CO-HOST ENTRIES WILL BE ALLOWED.)**


	9. AN: VOTE! WHO STAYS?

**"Hey guys! Here is a list of all the permanent co-hosts, you will have to vote who you think should leave, the ones with most votes sadly will have to leave but they might come back. Anyways here are the co-hosts:"**

_**Girls:**_

_**1\. Cindy **__**(can't choose her)**_

_**2\. Radha **__**(can't choose her)**_

_**3\. FOXYFAN4LIFE**_

_**4\. MCRockerGirl**_

_**5\. Moxy **__**(can't choose her)**_

_**6\. Lilly**_

_**Boys:**_

_**1\. SonofDeath**_

_**2\. Sean**_

_**3\. fxcf**_

_**4\. Kaymin**__** (can't choose him)**_

_**Please be nice and explain WHY you want them out, co-hosts on this list if you want to get out, just comment and I'll add you in the list of requests, let me give you an EXAMPLE:**_

_**Ksic**_

_**Because he is very hyper and obessed with...**___

**Now, for all the FNAF characters:**

_**1\. Freddy Fazbear **_**(can't choose)**

_**2\. Bonnie the Bunny **_**(can't choose)**

_**3\. Chica the Chicken **_**(can't choose)**

_**4\. Foxy the Pirate Fox **_**(can't choose)**

_**5\. Golden Freddy **_**(can't choose)**

_**6\. Mike Schmit **_**(can't choose)**

_**7\. Toy Freddy**_

_**8\. Toy Bonnie**_

_**9\. Toy Chica**_

_**10\. Mangle**_

_**11\. Balloon Boy**_

_**12\. Marionette**_

_**13\. Jeremy Fitzgerald **_**(can't choose)**

_**14\. Phone Guy**_

_**15\. Vincent**_

_**16\. Springtrap**_

_**PLEASE NOTE! VINCENT AND SPRINGTRAP ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON! SPRINGTRAP WAS GOLDIE'S PARTNER ON FREDBEAR'S DINER AND HE HAS HIS OWN PERSONALITY!**_

_**I will have a list of all the votes for every character and the next a/n I will tell you who left and who stayed. Deadline is Thursday 23, 2015 at 5:30 p.m.**_


	10. AN REAL IMPORTANT DON'T SKIP!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I know you are probably sick and tired of all the a/ns I have been sending but they are very important I have news to tell you:**

**1) I'm sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter of truth or dare but here is why:**

**ON THURSDAY I WILL BE HAVING MY ENTRANCE EXAM FOR COLLEGE! **

**2) Yeah I need to study really hard because it's not just one test, it's THREE! **

**3) I'm planning to be a psycologist for children and teenagers so my exams consist of: math and grammar on the first day , english on the second day (I'm studying in Mexico) and the last one which I don't know the date yet is a therapist exam where I basically I'm analyzed to see if I'm fit for psycology. **

**4) I haven't choosen the dares that will be in the next chapter**

**5) I still need to decide which co-host to stay or leave**

**6) the characters from FNAF that are missing will be announced later **

**RIGHT NOW I'M SO SORRY ON FRIDAY I'LL START WORKING ON IT BUT I CAN'T RIGHT NOW MY TEST IS JUST RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER! AGAIN I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UPLOADED ON THE WEEKEND OR NEXT MONDAY BUT PLEASE WISH ME LUCK! I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR CHAPTER! BYE GUYS! **


	11. AN: GREAT NEWS

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait, you are probably wondering two things, 1) WHEN I'M GONNA CONTINUE THIS DAMN STORY?!; and 2) HOW WAS YOUR TEST?!**

**Well, first I have a Wattpad account where I'm doing 2 more FNAF truth or dares! One is the whole cast and the 2nd is just Mike and Jeremy, so if you want to be in my story say "Wattpad" and follow the instructions of that story my account is princess25599 like this one and look in my works the picture of Rebornica's FNAF characters, the story is called, "Ask/Dare the FNAF crew! (Nightguards &amp; Me)" if you want to ask Jeremike then look for Jeremy and Mike in winter clothes and the title, "Ask Mike/Jeremy" please note that when you appear in my Wattpad you will only be there for ONE chapter unless of course I decide it's permanent.**

**Second, my entrance exam was easy and the result was... I PASSED! I FREAKING PASSED THE EXAM! It's low score but I MADE IT! **

**Third, since I want to study psycology, I made a psycometric exam last Friday to see if I'm qualified to enter, I just called at 4:26 p.m. today and they said I PASSED! I MADE IT! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**And finally, this story will be on hold for a bit because I have a BUNCH of requests and dares and until I decide what dares and what co-hosts should stay or go it will be on hold, I will be more active on Wattpad, so if you wanna request send one for Wattpad.**

**See you guys in the next chapter! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6:**

"Hey guys!" I said earning an applause from the audience. "I'm so sorry for being away for so long, but I was getting registered for college and that takes a lot of time, so I'm back with a whole new Truth or Dare!" Everyone cheered widly including the participants and co-hosts.

"Let me just get something clear: you can dare the FNAF characters but also the co-hosts and me! I'll add 2 girls and 2 boys! Right now, I have a lot of co-hosts so PLEASE DON'T SEND AN ENTRY TO BE CO-HOSTS! I NEED TO DECIDE WHO TO LEAVE AND WHO TO STAY! Okay now let's welcome our girls, Evelynn and Lena!" Evelynn was a girl with long brown hair with red highlights and a black bow, she waved and gave Foxy a quick hug and sat down next to Kaymin. Lena was a girl with chocolate brown hair with green eyes. Wears a long sleeved purple shirt with a black and white checkered vest on top and a black skater skirt with plain black flats, she gives a shy smile and wave, and I encourage her to sit to my left.

"Okay guys! Now for the boys, Matt and Foxy Fazbear Jr.!" Foxy and Chica's head shot up when they heard the last one. Matt was a boy with white T-Shirt along with a blue jacket, green jeans and white sneakers along with a biker's glove in my right hand, as well I have a blue hat with these words '#WINNING' and lastly I have black stripes glasses, he grinned and sat down quickly besides Lena. Foxy Jr. was a fox who looked like Foxy and his fur was yellow, I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders bringing him to Foxy and Chica. "He is your son." was the only thing I told Foxy and Chica, they immediately stood up and hugged him. Foxy jr. was seated between Foxy and Chica and he hugged Chica's arm, she smiled sweetly and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay! Now for the dares! First one is by _**LuckyBoy **_who says:

_**1# Dare: The whole group have a singing contest.**_

_**2# Dare: They play Five Nights at Freddy's 3**_

_**3# Dare: The whole gang have a dancing Contest.**_

_**4# Dare: The whole does a 3 legged race( Can choose any partners )**_

_**5# Dare: The audience or you will choose the two who will replay the "Do you trust me" from the Titanic scene.**_

All animatronics sang The Five Nights at Freddy's 1 song, I sang "Servant of Evil" by Vocaloid and Jeremy sang the Sailor Moon Theme Song.

We brought the computer back and we all played FNAF3 I was the only one who survived to Night 4 while they all ended up around Night 2 or 3, all groaning from annoyance while I smirked.

Everyone were now dancing "Gangnam Style" and "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.

For the race, I chose Fronnie, Foxica, Golden Fronnie, Toy Bonnica, Toy Freddy and Mangle, Jeremike, and we had Radha with Lilly, FOXYFAN4LIFE and MC, Moxy and Eve (Evelynn), Sean and fxcf, Kaymin and Savion, Matt and Foxy Jr., and Lena and me. Mike and Jeremy won 1st, me and Lena 2nd, and Radha with Lilly 3rd.

I had chosen Jeremy as Rose and Mike as Jack. I made everyone back away so there will be a ramp that looked like the end of a ship, I changed the whole place to make it seem like they weren't in a studio but at a ship during sundown. Let's begin:

Jeremy walks over to Mike slowly, Mike is leaning across the railing looking into the sea. "Hello Mike, I changed my mind" Mike turns around to look at Jeremy and smiles sweetly at him. Jeremy walks closer and starts off, "They say that you might be..." Mike shushes him "Shhh..." He holds out his hand for Jeremy. "Give me your hand," Jeremy smiles sweetly and shyly. Mike brings him closer, their chests almost touching. "Close your eyes" he whispers to Jeremy who looks a bit confused but does what he is told. Mike grabs his hands and gently guides him to the railing of the ship. "Set up," Mike says and places Jeremy's hands on the railing, Jeremy carefully places his feet on the rail, and Mike climbs up behind him, he is gently holding Jeremy's waist so he won't fall. "Keep your eyes closed, do you trust me?" Mike says holding Jeremy's hand. "I trust you" Jeremy replies feeling the wind on his face. Mike opens up Jeremy's arms and tells him to open his eyes. Jeremy smiles big and gasps happily, "I'm flying! Mike!" They stand in silence admiring the view, Mike holds both of Jeremy's hands and sings a lullaby in Jeremy's ear to which causes him to giggle. Mike then lowers their arms so now he and Jeremy are holding Jeremy's waist. They look at each other with love, they lean in and go into a deep sweet kiss.

The audience applauded loudly and awwed at the sight of the kiss. I returned everything to normal but I put Jeremy on Mike's lap. "So sweet," I said wiping a tear of my eye. "Okay next dare! By: **Seitshiro14! **_**Chica, have a crush on Bonnie. Springtrap, show everyone the body of the killer in you. Foxy, have a crush on mangle when her body is not...well...mangled.**_

I rose a love potion on top of Chica and made Bonnie look directly at her. Chica soon had hearts in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bonnie kissing his cheeks. Bonnie managed to get her off and I rose her with the cure. Springtrap put a hand on his mouth and took out Purple Guy's body. (In this one, Vincent and Purple Guy are 2 different persons with similar personalities, Purple Guy is Vincent's older brother) Everyone screamed in terror and covered their eyes. I clapped without looking and the body was taken away. I rose Foxy with the love potion and I fixed Mangle, however Foxy was being a complete pervert and I decided to rose him again with the cure and Mangle ran away.

"Okay! Last one of the day is from Foxy Fazbear Jr. and he dares: _**Foxy has to eat pizza in under a minute.**_

Foxy gulped but grabbed a whole pizza and grabbed two pieces at the same time and placed them in his mouth, he continued on until I yelled, "TIME!" Foxy stopped and there was the last piece on his mouth. "Looks like Foxy did it!" I said and then turned to the readers, "Ok guys! That's all for today, I'll see you in the next chap! Remember! NO CO-HOSTS ENTRIES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Bye!"


End file.
